Letters
by helloashley
Summary: After being marked as a Death Eater by Voldemort, Draco returns for his sixth year at Hogwarts, by far the most complicated for the young Slytherin. Surprisingly, he is drawn to "mudblood" Hermione, and begins to send her anonymous letters seeking advice
1. Death Eater

**Prologue**

I've been trained and groomed for this moment my whole life. My shoes echoed softly on the tiled floor of my family home. Beyond the double doors that lead to the dining room lay my destiny.

My father's beaten, worn hands pushed them aside, and I took in my surroundings. Wizards and witches filled the carefully carved wooden dining chairs. I'd known most of these people since I was born, although not well. These people didn't have time for small boys with big dreams.

Until now.

My gaze fell upon the being in the chair farthest from where I stood waiting. My father's arm tensed on my left shoulder, and I knew not to speak. Slowly, the figure rose and a shiver ran down my spine.

The figure walking towards me could not be described as human. His skin was white, and his red eyes were glistening maliciously.

I knew I should feel great honour to be in his presence, but I only felt fear.

"Draco," he hissed. "Your forearm."

My hands shaking, I pulled back my black wizards robes and held out my forearm for my master. Slowly, he pulled his wand from his robes and pressed it to my pale skin.

I looked to my parents, who were now sitting down among the others. My father, Lucius, looked as if he'd seen no greater day. My mother however, stared at her hands, folded neatly in her lap, eyes cast down.

My master spoke the incantation, and searing pain crept up my arm and through my whole being. The hairs on my arms stood on end. I bit my tongue to keep from crying out.

Aunt Bellatrix was beside herself. She leant in our master's general direction, at the very edge of her chair, lapping up his presence.

Finally, I looked in the eyes of Voldemort. There I saw no emotion at all.

Suddenly, the pain stopped, and I glanced at the new mark on my arm. I was no longer a young boy, a student at Hogwarts Shool of Withcraft and Wizardry. I was now a Death Eater, and a spy for the Dark Lord.


	2. Madam Malkin's

**Okay, so, there are some things I'd like you to know before you begin to read. Firstly, I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are property of J.K. Rowling. Secondly, about halfway through this chapter I begin to use dialogue that was written in Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. I do this because I want my story to run with the plot of HBP, and this scene, in my opinion, is important. Lastly, it is quite short. It's short because I feel that Draco's realization is a cliffhanger, which I like all my chapters to end with, and also because I had an assignment that was due the next day when I wrote this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE :D!**

**Love, Ashley xx**

* * *

When my mother and I entered Madam Malkin's, the doorbell chimed promptly and Madam herself leapt forward to greet her customers, smiling brightly. Her face darkened, however, when she saw just who those customers were.

"How may I help you, Mrs Malfoy?" she murmured, gazing up at my mother, Narcissa.

"Draco seems to have outgrown his old robes, and we'll be needing the next size up,' Narcissa answered in a tight voice. Her expression was blank as her eyes found mine.

Together we followed Madam Malkin to the back of the store where she fetched a set of Hogwarts robes for me to try on. I took them and headed out to the squat, dusty office that served as a change room. I returned, the robes hanging in a way that could only be described as the way a dead animal looked, on my tall, sallow figure. Madam Malkin immediately took out her tools and began fixing my robes to fit perfectly.

Several minutes of mindless chatter and robe mending later, the door chimed again, and in walked Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and none other than the famous Harry Potter.

"I'm so glad I didn't agree to you coming out here alone, Draco," Narcissa said. "Look at all the riff raff wondering around."

I snorted. "I'm not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping _alone."_

I spied Ron trying to look inconspicuously over at us, and gave him a foul look.

Ignoring whatever Madam Malkin had just said, I snapped "Watch where you're putting that pin would you!"

Ron turned away sharply and whispered something to Hermione, who in turn span to stare at us. No matter who she was, or what family she came from, I couldn't say she wasn't beautiful. Her deep brown eyes and intelligent expression, matched with a full head of dark brown hair, made heads turn. But I had my reputation to uphold. I couldn't stare in her direction and smile dopily like everyone else. I had to be rude, cunning and vile. I was a Malfoy after all.

I raised my chin and spoke directly to Narcissa. "If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in."

Whatever patience Madam Malkin had left, was suddenly gone. "I don't think there's any need for language like that!" she barked.

Harry and Ron had drawn their wands, pointing them directly at me.

"And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either!" Madam Malkin enunciated sternly.

Hermione, who had been watching me with nothing but pure disgust in her pretty eyes, whispered to her friends, "No, don't, honestly, it's not worth it…"

I noticed a black ring around her eye.

"Yeah, like you'd dare do magic out of school," I sneered. "Who blacked out your eye, Granger? I want to send them flowers." I flinched internally as I realized Hermione was deeply hurt by the comment I'd just made.

"That's quite enough!" snarled Madam Malkin. "Mrs Malfoy- please-" she looked helplessly at Narcissa, who stepped out from behind the clothes racks nearby.

"Put those away," she told Harry and Ron coldly. "If you attack my son again, I shall ensure it is the last thing you will do."

"Really?" taunted Harry. "Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in, are you?"

Beside me, Madam Malkin squealed and her hand fluttered from my robes to clutch at her heart. "Really- you shouldn't accuse- dangerous thing to say- wands away, please!"

Harry Potter didn't lower his wand. Narcissa sneered.

"I see that being Dumbledore's favourite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you." I was shocked at the brave words that came out my mother's mouth, but my expression did not show it.

Harry looked around mockingly. "Wow… look at that… he's not here now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!"

I made an angry movement towards Potter, but stumbled over the robe I was wearing. Ron fell into loud guffaws.

Anger radiated throughout my being. "Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter!" I snarled.

"It's all right, Draco." Narcissa said, restraining me, her bony, white hand strong on my shoulder. "I expect Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius much before I am with Lucius."

Harry raised his wand higher.

Hermione's deep brown eyes widened. "Harry, no!" she moaned, grabbing his arm and pushing it down to his side. I saw Ron's expression of jealousy as he saw her do this, then watched as he placed his other hand over his own arm. "Think… you mustn't… you'll be in such trouble…" Hermione continued, looking Harry in the eye.

Surprisingly, I myself felt a pang of jealousy as I watched the pair. For once I and the youngest Weasley son shared a reaction.

Madam Malkin was the next to speak. "I think this left sleeve could come up a little bit more, dear, just let me-"

"Ouch!" I bellowed, for Madam had once again poked me with her pin. I slapped her hand away cruelly, "Watch where you're putting your pins, woman! Mother-" I turned to Narcissa, "I don't think I want these robes anymore-"

I pulled the robes over my head and threw them on to the floor at the robe maker's feet.

"You're right, Draco," said Narcissa, who glanced at Hermione, "now I know the kind of scum that shops here… we'll do better at Twilfitt and Tattings."

Stuffing my hands in my jean pockets, with one final glare at Potter and Weasley, I turned on my heel and followed my mother out of Madam Malkin's. I couldn't bear to glance at Hermione again; I knew the look of hurt on her face would be painful to see.

Although I did not know why.


End file.
